CHROME LOVE SEBASTIAN
by ZoeXD
Summary: chrome went out to work and she fell in love with... wait a minute. falling in love! Is chrome able to fall in love? moreover the person she like(?) is Sebastian the rumour cold blooded guy!Oh my god. what is happening?


Hello everyone, i will try my best to update all my stories as soon as possible since I ended my exams already. By the way this is my first crossover story. I hope all of you like it. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

P.S. you will notice that i am starting a lot of new stories,so i hope you will read the other stories and review it okay? MERRY CHRISTMAS!

XD,Zoe

13 December 2012 : Chrome

When I first stepped into the SHOP,all of the employees stopped their work and stared at me especially, the guy with his fringe down. He was staring so intently at me as if he thought with his stare he can kill someone. I was overwhelmed with all of their stares. I walked meekly with my back hunches towards a lady in red shirt presuming she was the manager of the shop.

"Hello, err… Steven asked me to come here to meet with the manager of the outlet." I said softly. "Stev, ah…" the manager replied in regonition. 'Thank goddess, I am correct.' I thought happily to myself. Then, my manager briefed me on a lot of things such as your pant and shoe must be black and you must be punctual etc. I smiled at what she said thinking that was Steven told me just now and she is repeating it again?! Oh well.

Eventually, she went on to the topic of shirt. She walked past me in an amazingly fast speed and started opening up the drawer, and her mouth started to do the work soon. She rattled on and on and in the mist of her rattling she asked me a question but apparently I missed it as she spoke REALLY fast. It was so fast as if I was starting to hear a fast forward speech at a speed of 120 words/sec. It was a no joke fast. But eventually she slowed down and I could hear some of the words clearly.

"…shirt's size S?" she asked. I nodded my head. After collecting my shirts, apron and hat I left the shop thinking 6pm I will be back.

(5.45pm)

I stood outside the shop, feeling desperately awkward, looking left and right thinking how I should make my appearance. Should I smile? Should I greet them in a loud voice? What if they ignore me? What should I do? Should i do this should I do that? Questions and frightening feeling crept round my heart and mind. Eventually it is 6pm, I gathered up an enormous courage with a deep breath and walked into the shop.

"Oh. You are here!" my manager called out. Then she started introducing herself.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford but please call me Elizabeth."

"Hello. I am Chrome." I said softly.

"Chrome, I see. The guy with his fringe down is Chikusa Kakimoto. The lady making the dessert is Kyoko Sasagawa. The uncle washing dish is Tanaka and finally the person who will be with you doing the same duty is Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian is a REALLY AWESOME server, so please learn from him!" Elizabeth smiled at me.

I nodded and followed Elizabeth to put my bag down. Then, she taught me to use the cashier and as usual she blared on and on in a SPUDER FAST SPEED thus I did not understand anything. When she looked at me, I just smiled and nodded at her question(?) After a while, Sebastian walked towards the cashier and heard Elizabeth's blaring and he said " please speak in a human language and I bet with you whatever you just told her she did not understand and remember it anyway." Elizabeth's gave me a questioning gaze before telling Sebastian to teach me serving.

I sighed in relived as Elizabeth walked away and under Sebastian's leadership I knew what to do and soon it was 10pm. All of the customers had left the shop. Then, Sebastian started sweeping the floor while I stood and stared at him not knowing what to do apart from looking at him hoping that he would give me some instruction. While staring at Sebastian, I noticed that he has a pair of beautiful black eyes. 'Whoa!' I thought silently to myself.

"He is quite good looking right?"

A cold chill went down my spine as I slowly turned my head and and come into face to face with…

"Elizabeth…" I whispered.

"Alright. Stop staring now. After he sweeps this row he will be going to the next row to sweep, so go and take a mop and mop the row that he just swept alright?"

I nodded my head and started mopping after Sebastian swept the first row. By the fifth row, I was panting like mad and as for Sebastian, he had finished his task already. Sadness filled at my mind as I thought I can't compare myself to Sebastian. Just as I was feeling depressed, suddenly Sebastian appeared beside me and took the mop from me. The next second I know he started mopping already and soon he was done. I was surprised and at the same time I was grateful for his help. 'help?' I thought to myself. 'Did he just help me?' my heart flipped as I thought of it.


End file.
